


Artwork for A Different Kind of Hunger by Angelus2hot

by blondebitz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: Created for the spn-reversebang 2019 challenge. The original banner was claimed by the very talentedangelus2hotand  inspired her fiction,A Different Kind  of Hunger. During our collaboration additional artwork joined the party resulting in a couple of banners, chapter dividers, manips and several icons!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Artwork for A Different Kind of Hunger by Angelus2hot

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks and appreciation to [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot) for claiming my artwork in the first instance and for all her hard work and dedication throughout our collaboration in the [spn-reversebang challenge 2019](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)

Click on the pics for full sized images.

**Banners**

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2202430/2202430_original.jpg) Header banner

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2202327/2202327_original.jpg) End of story banner

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2202051/2202051_original.jpg) In story banner

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2204424/2204424_original.jpg) Manip created for end of story banner

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2202714/2202714_original.jpg) Manip of Sam and Dean in the shower

**Chapter Markers/Dividers**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2199086/2199086_original.gif)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2199416/2199416_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2199729/2199729_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2199811/2199811_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2200251/2200251_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2200540/2200540_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2200642/2200642_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2200899/2200899_original.gif)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2201153/2201153_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2201359/2201359_original.png)

...and because like Dean, I couldn't resist the call of the pies!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2201737/2201737_original.png)

**Icons**

1a. [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2203729/2203729_original.png)1b. [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2204191/2204191_original.png) 1c.[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2204008/2204008_original.png)

2a. [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2203064/2203064_original.png)2b. [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2203523/2203523_original.png)2c.[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2203182/2203182_original.png)


End file.
